


and deep down you know

by littlelooneyluna



Category: robron
Genre: Angst, Bloody Angst, M/M, set between the 6th/7th of march
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 02:05:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelooneyluna/pseuds/littlelooneyluna
Summary: aaron decides to sleep on the sofa





	and deep down you know

**Author's Note:**

> just a little thing i just wrote!

 

 

 

He’s surprised that Liv hasn’t said anything, she’s keeping her distance and made herself scarce. Apparently she’s working her way through a box set around Gabby’s.

He’s glad, thankful, but then it’s still unusually quiet and it seems to make his mind travel towards Seb. He doesn’t mean to go there, but there’s a darkness which his mind reaches and once he goes there there’s no stopping him. It’s all he can think about, that tiny bit of the puzzle which is missing.

He’s still there but he’s missing. He cowers under the weight of how heavy that is in his mind, how unable he is to get his words out when Robert tells him to. He closes his eyes around it instead, and then he inches towards the stairs and looks into their room.

The lights aren’t on but he can hear the shower running and supposes that Robert is getting ready for bed. For a second, he hovers near the door and wonders what will happen if he slides into bed and pretend it never happened.

He’s told Robert to forget it hasn’t he? He’s told him to forget about everything and that gnaws away at him as he reaches for the spare quilt in the cupboard. His hands spread out over the quilt and he realises that it’s their first proper fight like this since they were married.

It hurts because of course it’s his fault. He’d be the one to fuck it up good and proper in spite of what everyone thinks about his husband.

The sound of the door clicking makes him grab for it, get out of his own head and Robert stands there with a towel around his waist. It makes Aaron’s head dip, wonder if a quick swipe of the towel and him on his knees would fix this. 

But Robert’s face just seems to harden a little, his jaw locks in place and he clears his throat. “You’re really sleeping downstairs yeah?” He says quickly.

Aaron gulps, he plays with the fabric and then blinks. “One of us has to.”

“Why?” Robert comes forward and he’s still somehow semi interested in sorting this out, hearing Aaron out. He doesn’t fucking deserve him.

“Because ... I want to.” Aaron says, gruffly. His voice is thick and filled with emotion and Robert shakes his head.

“Because you’re guilty more like. You should be.”

“Cheers.”

“But it doesn’t mean that that’s the end of it, you’re not just walking away.” Robert yanks his top of his head and then sticks his pants on as he struggles to keep his face serious.

Aaron watches him, watches how this man who once wouldn’t give him the time of day is so very much invested in his wellbeing, his happiness. He knows Robert would give him the world if he could, that’s not up for questioning, his own way of fucking things up is and he doesn’t want to go there.

Aaron turns towards the door though and all that shit about him hating to go to bed on an argument seems to fly out the window.

“Aaron.” Robert has a hand on his shoulder, he squeezes down and Aaron doesn’t understand how he isn’t still completely angry at him above everything else. “You can’t just keep doing this.” He says heavily, he sounds worn out and Aaron knows that he’s put all of that there.

Because he’s fucked up and he hates himself.

Aaron turns slowly, feels almost obliged to and Robert speaks again.

“You messed up and you shouldn’t have done what you did but I know you’re more angry at yourself then —“

It boils Aaron over, it makes him wave a hand out across Robert’s face and tell him to stop talking. “You’re not my counsellor.”

“No I’m you’re husband.” Robert snaps, “Or I’m meant to be anyway.” The sound he makes manages to kick right at Aaron’s gut as he looks at him and then his eyes start to flicker and he backs away.

“Night Rob.” He says, bundles up the covers and gets down the stairs before he can hear Robert say anything else. He settles down, tries to get comfortable but he can’t.

He wants Robert, he’s used to Robert, he can’t remember the last time he’s slept alone like this until he does. Prison.

He remembers Robert saying he couldn’t sleep in a bed without Aaron in it and he pictures him tossing and turning around.

It’s enough to get him sitting up, looking at the stairs and then tittering near the door. The lights are out, Robert’s turned on his side away from the door and the sound of his breathing is filling the room.

He’s probably knackered from all the business shit he’s been doing and ordinarily Aaron would feel for him, but now, he just shakes his head and slopes back down stairs.

He doesn’t sleep for more than an hour.

Robert doesn’t either.

 

 

 


End file.
